


Hot Summerday

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Hot Summer Day, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor teasing Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: It's hot in the Netherlands, sitting in my yard looking at the sky and suddenly this came up
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Hot Summerday

**Author's Note:**

> It's hot in the Netherlands, sitting in my yard looking at the sky and suddenly this came up

It was a very hot summer day in July and Kara was bored. She took a few days off from CatCo because she had worked so hard the last couple of weeks, that she really wanted some time for herself.

After some moaning and groaning and feeling sorry for herself because her sister had no time for her as she had to work and Nia en Brainy went on a vacation them selves, she decided to try and talk Lena over for a swim at the ocean.

Kara grabbed her phone from her side table and swiped right to the private number of the Luthor. It was picked up by a woman that seemed annoyed. 

“Hello, Kara.”

“Lee!” the blonde allmost reacted in fully excitement. “Wait, you sound odd. Did I interrupt you on something?”

A small huf was coming from the other side. Kara could allmost hear the CEO smile. “You’re not interrupting anything. It is just… I am bored as hell.”

Kara gasped loudly and pretty much in overreaction. “You?! Bored? No way. A CEO of a gazillion dollar company. Allways working until midnight. Bored?”

Now Lena couldn’t hold back her giggling. “I am not THAT rich, darling.” It stayed silent for a couple of moments. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I am calling you, because I called all of my friends and my sister and no one has time for me and I am soooo bored. Because I took a few days off, because all I have been doing lately is working and I wanted to do something fun, you know? And…”

“Kara, breath…”

The blonde instantly stopped talking.

“So, what you are saying is… Because nobody has time for you, you decided to ask me to do… what exactly?”

Hearing that line, Kara understood that Lena maybe could take this the wrong way.

“I am not calling you, because no one else has time for me. It’s just I know you are busy all the time by inventing things and leading your company. I wasn’t really expecting to hear that you’d be bored too so… “

“Again, Kara.. .breath.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that you know when I get nervous I start talking and I just can’t stop. I can’t help it, so I am really, really sorry.”

There was another moment of silence.

“Why would you be nervous calling me?” Lena asked.

“Oh shit,” Kara thought. “This is going the wrong way. So she tried to change the subject and get the hell out of this part of the conversation. “Uhm… the reason I called you is, because I wanted to ask you if you would like to spent the day with me?”

Another moment of silence. What Kara couldn’t see through the phone was Lena blushing at the proposal, trying to swallow a big lump down her throat. “Don’t you have Supergirl-duties or something like that?”

Kara started to laugh nervously. “Supergirl duties? I am not Su…”

“And I am not a bisexual woman,” Lena interrupted her sarcastically.

“You.. what?” Did her best friend just came out to her? Really? Just like that? She started to see Lena through a whole other pair of glasses immediately. If she was into girls… maybe…

“Kara?”

“Huh?”

“I said I would love spending the day with you. Anything is better than sitting in the office on such beautiful day like this. What do you propose?”

It took the blonde a few seconds to come back to her senses again before she just blurted it out: “I wanna go swimming.”

“Like in a public pool?”

“No… Like in the ocean. What is the use of an ocean if we are not going to use it?”

“So you want to go to the beach?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

“No, you said…”

“I know what I said. So please stop arguing with me and please tell me you want to come.”

“Come?”

“Lena!”

The woman at the other end was laughing at the panic attack her best friend was just having. She could only imagine her red face and fiddling at her glasses out of pure anxiety. “Okay, okay. I guess we can go to the beach then.”

Kara jumped around her apartment like a child that just became her favorite candy. “Jeeej. So, should I pick you up? Or would you like to meet at my apartment?”

“That depends,” Lena replied. 

“Depends on what?”

“Are we flying?”

“We could, I suppose.”

“So you are Supergirl.” the CEO replied satisfied.

“We are going to have to fill in so many forms at the DEO soon,” Kara sighed.

“You can pick me up at my office,” Lena eventually agreed. 

“That sounds great! I will be there in about ten minutes. I just need a few moments to pack a bag.”

“A bag?”

“Of course. We need to eat and drink as well, don’t we?”

Lena hummed at the other side of the line.

“I will be ready in ten.”

“Great.”

“Oh and Kara, I have one last question left.”

“Ask me right away.”

“What should I be wearing at the beach?”

“What do you mean by that? If you want to swim, you should definitly take a bikini or something like that with you, why do you ask?”

“Well you could’ve take me to a nudist beach, for all I know.”

“Bye Lena!” the blonde spurted out before she hung up and collect all of the items she needed before heading to Lena.

Rao this could become a long day. And then there was this suspicious coming out of her best friend towards her. Was Kara that obvious? What was Lena trying to say?

She shook her head to clear it, before she went to the window. She took one last breath before she took off heading for L-Corp, where her best friend was waiting for her to have a wunderful day together.


End file.
